


Mornings

by JustinDavis



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinDavis/pseuds/JustinDavis
Summary: Dave, Kurt and their baby.





	Mornings

I smiled, softly caressing the smooth cheek of the body I held in my arms, feeling incredibly happy and at peace with the world. I looked beside me and my smile widened. I never wanted to move, never wanted things to change. Life was perfect and I didn’t see how things could be better.

There was a stirring beside me and I watched intently, mesmerized by what I saw. He slowly opened his amazing blue eyes, rubbing at them and yawning, before noticing my eyes locked on him.

“What are you looking at?” he smirked

“My world” I replied, leaning over to kiss him, careful not to crush the small body I held. Maybe it was corny, but it was the truth. Kurt and the baby, our daughter, were my whole world, my entire life and I never wanted to be a moment without them both.

To slowly wake holding him in my arms, taking about 10 minutes just to carefully get out of bed because I don’t want to wake him, freezing at the slightest movement he may make. Creeping down the hall to the baby’s room, watching in awe as she slept. She was ours. Together. It doesn’t matter that she biologically Kurt's. She belongs to the both of us, we are both equally her fathers. Gently picking her up from the crib as she stirs and starts to whimper, rocking her gently and making our way down to the kitchen to make up a bottle. Sitting at the kitchen table and gazing down at her staring directly into my eyes as she sucked intently at the teat, seeing the way she wiggled and kicked her legs about, clenching and unclenching her little fists. Just as earnestly as she drank, she abruptly stopped, pulling her mouth off the bottle with a loud popping noise and stretching her little mouth into a wide, gummy grin. I grinned back, wiping a small drop of milk from the corner of her mouth as I lifted her to my shoulder and gently rubbed her back. This was our regular routine, our time together. Happy to have her all to myself for the moment, but just as eager to get back to Kurt to make our family complete once more.

Which takes us back into the bedroom, gingerly setting myself and Frances on the bed, laughing at how careful I’m being. He’s a very deep sleeper and although I do this every morning, I am still yet to wake him. It’s all part of our routine though, and I smile comfortably at the though. This would be completely different if I were to throw myself on the bed, bouncing off the mattress whether it woke him or not. That’s not to say I don’t enjoy doing so (particularly if we don’t have the baby with us at the time, hehe) but I love our morning routine.

Kurt tugs at my ear, smiling, and I realize how caught up in my thoughts I have become. I give in and respond to his wishes, leaning further in to deepen the kiss, wrapping my free arm around him as he wraps his arm around myself and our daughter, pulling us into him. Have I said before how much I love our morning routines?


End file.
